Soul Eater Adventures
by Death Evans 88
Summary: Join me and fellow writer Warriorwolf19keyblademaster on a jorney into the Soul Eater world. There we will discover our powers and make new friends with the whole Soul Eater gang! Rated T for cursing and other stuff that...eh just in case for other things!
1. Chapter 1

**DE88: Hey guys its me Death Evans 88, and I have a bit of a surprise for you, Take it away!**

**Warrior: Sup guys!? Bet ya weren't expecting that, were you?**

**DE88: That's right folks, Warrior and I are working together on this story!**

**Warrior: wooo! Let's hope this goes better than my inuyasha story! (Which is terrible.)**

**De88: Well you are working with me so it should be fine, but the upload schedule might be off. Anyways ready to start this!**

**Warrior: Yup! Let's start this thing!**

* * *

_Chapter one: The landing._

~Evans~

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled this as I fell down, my head landing hard against the sand. I had no clue when the hell I was falling, but what I did know was that I was happy my sunglasses were on instead of my normal glasses. I pulled my head out of the sand and looked around to see a desert and a girl.

"FUZZ MY HEAD!" She raged. "How the hell did that-" She saw me in the sand. "Did you just randomly fall from the sky too?" I sighed and nodded as I rolled my shoulders and dusted off my dark blue zip up hoodie.

"Yeah I just did...damn it all I was doing was walking to Circle K...Hey mind if I ask who you are?" I said this as I checked my pockets.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'm Warrior." My eyes widen as she said this and I laughed. I slightly held my side as I kept laughing.

"Holy crap. Well hi Warrior. Its me Death Evans, but just call me Evans." I said this as I put my sunglasses on the top of my reddish brown hair, and put on my black rimmed glasses to actually see what was around me.

"No fucking way this is happening. And what the hell's so funny?" She said, rather pissed. I smiled as I pulled out my phone, finding no signal.

"I didn't think I would actually meet you, other than online. Damn no signal...wait a sec..." I say this as I look past Warrior, seeing a huge walled city and on the top of a hill was a familiar building. "No fucking way...I am not this lucky am I?"

"Wha? What are you blabbering abo-" She turned around to follow my glance and saw the building as well. "Well, holy shit. Would you look at that..." I gulped as we looked at the city.

"Please tell me I am not dreaming and that is really Death City...and the DWMA..." I said this as I smiled and almost started jumping up and down like a little kid.

"If you're dreaming, then I must be insane. 'Cause I see it too." She remained calm for a few seconds before registering what's going on.

"HOLY MOTHER FUZZING SHINIGAMI-SAMA! DEATH CITY IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! I ONLY THOUGHT THIS HAPPENS IN MY HEAD!" She said spazzing out. I start laughing hysterically and grinned looking at Warrior.

"Well let's see if it is real. Race you!" I said this as I took off, running full tilt.

"Fuck no! I can't run!" She said, angrily before taking off towards the hill. "But, I can bolt!" I laughed as I ran to the gates of the city, stopping looking at them.

"Holy Arceus, Shinigami, and any other Anime saying...this place is real! WOOOOO!" I yelled this out as I jumped in the air, grinning. Warrior skidded to a stop and fell over in the sand. She stood up and dusted off her black t shirt.

"Holy. Shit." Was all she could say. I grinned as I looked at her, knowing exactly what she was feeling. Suddenly I had a spark of insanity.

"Wait...Death City is real...so..." I said this before I closed my eyes and visualised a blade instead of an arm, and suddenly my arm changed to a vibrant blue and gold blade. "Sweet mother of all things good!" I grinned as I looked at the blade.

She stared at me in awe, "Hell yeah! My turn!" She yelled before shutting her eyes tightly and her forearm became a flash of gray and red only to be replaced by a blade of a sword. I smiled as I saw this and suddenly had another thought in my head.

"Let's see...I understand the principle so...like this!" I said this as I slammed my hand down into the sand, and sent my wavelength through my arm and caused a small crater in the sand, coughing as a sand cloud enveloped me "Okay not smart, but still cool as hell!" I said this as I wiped my eyes.

"Hmm...if you can do it, that I should too! Yeah!" She said, excitedly. She clenched her right hand and hit the ground, sending waves of sand everywhere. "Hell yeah! This so beats anything the hulk can do." I laughed as she said this.

"What about the puny god man scene in the Avengers?" I asked this with a smirk.

"Eh..." She shrugged. "This is way better." She smirked. I sighed and smiled.

"Well true. Now that we have confirmed that A. We are weapons, and B. We are meister which is awesome...let's head to the academy!" I said this excitedly as I moved my keys with my chibi Stein keychain from my hoodie pocket to my black jeans pocket and took off my hoodie to show a black shirt as I tied the hoodie's sleeves around my waist.

"Nice! Oh, wouldn't it be fucking awesome if we ran into the academy just to end up running into Soul and Maka? That'd be interesting!" She said, jumping around like some fangirl on a sugar high. And as if on cue, I saw a white haired guy and a ash blond girl walking towards the gate.

"Well speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I said this with a smirk as I started walking towards them.

"Holy shit!" She yelled, accidentally grabbing their attention. "Oops..." I sighed as they noticed us and walked over looking at us.

"You guys new? Cus I haven't seen you two." Soul said this as they got closer and I sighed, hoping I could get through this.

"Yeah we are new. We were just heading up to the DWMA. My name is Death Evans, but just call me Evans." I said this as I put my hand out and Soul accepted it, his eyes showing a bit of confusion, probably from my name. Maka smiled and shook my hand too. "This here is Warriorwolf." I said this as I pointed my thumb at Warrior.

"Yo! So, are you guys coming back from a mission er something?" She said, trying not to freak out. I smiled as Maka now looked concerned, probably seeing us trying to remain calm.

"Uhh yeah. Do you guys need help getting to the academy?" Maka asked this and I sighed nonchalantly.

"Sure. It would be nice to have you guys show us to the Academy..." I said this as calmly as I could and the two nodded and started leading us to the DWMA. I made sure Warrior and I stayed behind them to make sure we weren't making a scene as I bounced with every step. "Holy crap...I think we really need to talk with Lord Death." I said this to Warrior.

"Yeah, if we make it that far. I might die of overload." She said, somewhat calmly. I chuckled as we got to the steps of the DWMA. I sighed.

"Well once we get into the DWMA, we can talk to Lord Death, because I am sure we have to abide by some form of rule being from another universe." I said this with a smile as we started to climb the steps.

"So, Evans," Warrior started whispering as we climbed up the steps. "How exactly did you get here?" I scratched my head and slightly pulled on my goatee.

"Uhhh no clue, one minute I am walking down a street to the Circle K...then I blacked out and then fell into the desert..." I whispered this back as we climbed.

"So, when did you two get to Death City?" Maka asked, cheerfully. I jumped as Maka said this.

"Just today." I said this quickly, looking out of the corner of my eye at Warrior.

"Well, that wouldn't surprise me one bit. The academy is definitely some place that doesn't tell you much." Soul waved off. I sighed in relief as we finally reached the end of the steps.

"Yeah I have heard that about this place." I said this nonchalantly.

"Anyway, you guys should check in with Lord Death. He'd be happy to know you arrived safely." Maka told us. I nodded.

"Uh, aren't you concerned that we might get lost?" Warrior questioned.

"Nah, you'll get used to it. Soul and I have to report back later anyway." She responded. I smiled and gave a bit of a two finger salute.

"Right well Warrior and I will just head to the death room. See you later!" I said this before turning with a smile as I knew the route to the Death Room.

"Did the really just fucking happen!?" She whispered excitedly. I smiled as I pinched one of her cheeks.

"Does that prove that it happened." I said this with a cheeky smile and hit my arm away, but was still smiling.

"Holy...damn! I can't even think of what word to use! Just...fucking awesome!" I laughed as she said this and smiled.

"Well anyways, let's go to the Death Room." I said this as I started walking to the room.

"Alright! Let's go meet the reaper himself." She said, sorta darkly. I laughed slightly as I led her to the Death Room till we are at the door.

"Time to meet the god of death." I said this as I knocked on the door. As the door opened we saw the black mass with a mask that was Lord Death himself. I took a deep breath as we walked in.

"Heya! Who would you two be?" Lord Death asked this as we stopped in front of him. Warrior stared at him in a way that could kill with discomfort.

She didn't really say anything but, "Uhh..." I sighed and decided to take the conversation over, seeing as she was in shock.

"Hello Lord Death, my name is Death Evans, I go by Evans, and this is Warriorwolf. We are actually from a different universe, but arrived here and have the properties of both weapon and meister and would like to enroll in the academy." I said this calmly and the lord of death turned his head as he processed this information.

"Was he too forward er something? Or are you just befuddled by our miraculous explanation of something that you never even deemed possible in all your years of life? And yes, I am using big words to not look stupid." I chuckled as she said this and Lord Death laughed slightly.

"No I just was surprised that you two are actually pretty calm. I knew you two were coming, benefit of being a god. Anyways I am guessing you need to be enrolled in classes, oh and don't worry about not revealing you are from a different universe, seeing as just you being here has made yet another parallel universe of this universe." Lord Death said this and I sighed in relief.

"So basically, there is no such thing as a freaking paradox or fourth wall! Yah!" I said this with a grin.

"Sick! So, we can pretty much do whatever we want and it won't affect anyone?" Warrior questioned him. I myself smiled and decided to answer.

"Uh yeah. Basically this universe is no longer Canon material...oh shit where are we going to live?" I said this as I think of this and Lord Death chuckled.

"I have already prepared accommodations for you two. An apartment across from Soul and Maka should do fine right." My jaw dropped as he said this.

"Holy shi-" she stopped herself and cleared her throat. "I mean, yes. It'll do just fine." Lord Death bounced slightly and handed each of us a key to our new apartment.

"Well classes start tomorrow. You will be in class Crescent Moon, an EAT class. Think you can handle it." Lord Death asked this and I grinned.

"Of course we can...I think." I say this, my attitude being cocky now.

"We just fell out of the sky and ran into Soul and Maka themselves and didn't die from overload. I'm pretty sure we can handle what you can throw at us." Warrior added. I smiled and nodded and Lord Death's mask seemed happy.

"Well then you are dismissed." Lord Death said this and I nodded and bowed respectfully before leaving the death room. Warrior and I spazzed out the second the door closed.

"HOLY SHIT THAT JUST HAPPENED!" She yelled. I grinned as I started jumping up and down.

"YES THAT JUST DID! HOLY SHIT!" I yelled this back and took a few deep breaths. "Now how about we check out this apartment? I personally won't be sleeping but might as well relax." I say this in a fast paced tone.

"I highly agree." She stated pointing upwards to look sophisticated. I laughed and soon we were moving fast to the new apartment, arriving there before we even knew it. I immediately unlocked the door to reveal a furnished apartment with the doors of the bedrooms marked Warrior and Evans, and the living room was decked out with a 32 inch tv and a few gaming systems.

"Wow...my tv and consoles...nice Lord Death." I smiled as I inspected them, after taking off my sneakers.

"Holy shit. I really don't know if I should be freaked out or should be freaking out." I chuckled as she said this as i made sure that it had all my tell tale marks of my stuff.

"Remember that Lord Death can travel between dimensions with his mirror. So it is possible that our stuff is here." I said this casually with a smirk as I found my slider for my PS2 and the memory cards for the PS2 and Gamecube. "Looks like everything is here."

"Hmmm...then, that means..." she started before running into her room and bolting back out holding a black electric guitar with the brand 'fender' written in gold on the head. "OH FUCK YEAH!" My eyes widened and then I ran into my room and whooped as I came out with a kunai and ninja chopper sword.

"Sweet all my shit is here. Well the important ones plus my laptop. Hehe." I said this before putting the weapons back into my room with all my knives and stuff. before coming out and sitting on the couch. "This is going to be awesome."

"You can definitely count on that." Warrior stated while tuning the fender. I chuckled then groaned.

"I just realised we are meeting Black Star tomorrow... The only person with a bigger ego than myself that I know..." I said this as I reclined in the couch.

"Aw fucking shit from hell! Why? Gah! He's difficult enough to deal with in my head, let alone in the flesh." She growled. I chuckled with a smirk.

"Then again, we both can use soul force...heh might be a good idea for target practice... plus we can finally answer the age old question." I say this with a grin.

"What old question?" I looked at her with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Where in Shinigami-sama's name does Maka get the book from." I say this with all seriousness in my voice.

"Oooohhhh. Umm... about that..." she started before I heard a large bang. I immediately jumped up and looked for the source of the noise.

"I might...of sorta...umm..." she stalled. I looked at her.

"Huh what are you trying to say?" I said this confused on how she was now talking.

"Oh, umm... first I figured out where she puts it. But, that's not what you should be worried about..." My eyes widened as she said this.

"Okay...where and what should I be worried about?" I asked this cautiously.

"Where she hides it is a long story but, you need to be more concerned about...damn Lord Death. Did he seriously bring that here!?" I sighed as she said this.

"Bring what now...am I just going to be asking questions?" I said this slightly peeved.

"He fucking brought Ryoku." She sighed. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Who is Ryoku?" I asked this, the answer semi formed in my mind.

"He's my Liolf." She stated. My eyes widened and I laughed.

"Seriously. A lion wolf hybrid! That is awesome! I love animals." I smile widely.

"Yeah." She began to laugh nervously. "The bang you heard was him."

"Well I doubt it's going to be a problem...at least we have a reliable security system." I said this jokingly.

"Eh, that's some what true. But, I still don't know how a little guy can make so much destruction." I sigh and chuckle.

"Heh alrighty then. Well let's just focus on tomorrow." I said this before grabbing a controller and playing a game smiling.

* * *

**DE88: And that is the first collaborative chapter of Soul Eater Adventures.**

**Warrior: yeah, this is gonna be fun. Why'd he bring the Liolf?**

**DE88: I dunno but find out in the next chapter! Notice we do not own Soul Eater.**

**Warrior: see ya or Ryoku will eat ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DE88: Yo guys we are back with another chapter. **

**Warrior: Yeah! I'm psyched! **

**DE88: So how about we dive right in. Warrior take it away with a disclaimer.**

**Warrior: Alright!**

**DISCLAIMER: Death Evans88 nor I own Soul Eater. We do however own ourselves and the plot. Woo!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Classes_

_~Warrior~_

I woke up upon hearing a huge bang followed by yelling. I fell off the area I was sleeping on to the floor. "Fuck! What'd he do now?" I groaned to myself.

"Ah damn it all. Why the hell is the damn table so close to the fridge!" Evans yelled this out, in a somewhat pained voice. I ran out of my room and saw Evans cursing while holding onto his knee.

"What happened?" I asked him. Evans groaned as he gingerly put down his foot.

"Ah I slammed my knee into the table and dropped a damn pan." Evans said this as he picked up the pan, and on the counter was a carton of eggs, and also two forty four ounce mugs.

"What the hell were you going to do with that? You're not supposed to carry it around." I huffed.

"I was cooking breakfast. I was putting the pan on the counter before trying to get to the fridge to get some cheese and bacon, but my ADHD got me to move too quickly." Evans said this as he pulled said ingredients, and then started cooking. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled is fine." I said. I looked behind him at the mugs on the counter. "And what's with you and forty four ounce mugs?"

"Well one has Powerade and lemonade mix for you, the other has my normal soda. I have ADHD so it calms me down. Plus it was only 86 cents each. Yours is the red straw." Evans said this as he started making the eggs.

"Nice." I responded while picking up my mug and taking a few gulps. "So, what're we doing today besides going to the DWMA?" Evans shrugged as he flipped the eggs in the pan.

"I dunno. We could always take a mission if we have to." Evans said this looking over his shoulder.

"True." I said while look around the apartment. "Um...what do we do about Ryoku?" I questioned curiously.

"I dunno...maybe Lord Death can have someone check in on him?" Evans said this as he put the eggs onto two plates and set them on the table, the eggs scrambled with cheese, bacon and diced potatoes.

"Checking up on him isn't what I'm concerned about. What do we do with him?" I said while digging into my eggs.

"I dunno...we could always keep him. How can a liolf be more difficult than two hyper eighty pound dogs and two cats. Plus hamsters and a snake." Evans said this with a shrug as he started eating his eggs.

"Dude, you have that many pets?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Heh that was just in junior and senior year, I practically lived on a farm for fourth grade." Evans said this with a smirk. I shrugged.

"Cool. At least you didn't have four sharks in your living room until you were nine." I said nonchalantly.

"Sweet, sounds like fun." Evans said this as he finished his plate, getting up and setting it into the sink after washing it off.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I have my fair share of odd pets." I finished off the remains of my breakfast and cleaned up my area. Evans chuckles as he put on his shoes and hoodie, and placed his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Well then I am ready for our first day as DWMA students. Wonder if Stein is doing a dissection." Evans said this with a smirk. I looked at him like he had four heads.

"It's Stein. Of course he's dissecting something." I responded.

"You forget the duel arts class." Evans said this with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to forget about that! Hell, I'm looking forward to it!" I laughed.

"Well let's get moving then!" Evans exclaimed this as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Alright!" I shouted. I threw my arm up, pointing to the ceiling. "TO THE DWMA!"

* * *

"Alright class. Today you will be learning about dissection." Stein stated as the class groaned. I glanced at Evans.

"Told you." I said, somewhat proud. Evans just grinned and sipped his soda, trying to not bounce up and down from excitement.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! YAHOO!" Shouted the obnoxious Black Star, entering the room flamboyantly. I groaned.

"You're kidding me, right?" Evans smiled evilly as I said this."Fuck my life." I sighed, slamming my head on the table. As I did so, Evans flicked his wrist and suddenly Black Star found three throwing knives going through his hair, one nicking his ear slightly.

"Perfect hit." Evans said this under his breath with a smirk. I smirked.

"Nice. My turn now." I whispered. Evans grinned slyly and nodded.

"Go for it." Evans said this under his breath. I reached into my satchel and picked up a shuriken between my fingers and quickly flung it at his head, cutting his hair in the process. "Nice hit, solid ten for sure." Evans chuckled this out with a grin before sipping on his drink, which had surprisingly lasted this long.

"Heh, thanks. I tend to do well at aiming for idiots." I laughed silently.

"Well let's hope he doesn't figure out it was us and challenges one of us to a fight." Evans said this quietly with a smirk. I shrugged.

"Pssh, what's the worse he could do?" Evans chuckled as I said this.

"Shall we find out?" Evans smiled evilly. I held another shuriken between my fingertips.

"One step ahead of you." I smirked and flung it at Blackstar's head, knocking him down. "Fatality." I said in a low voice, then laughed.

"Yeah definitely..." Evans said this softly as he stifled his laughter.

"WHO THE HELL DARES TO STRIKE THEIR GOD!?" Blackstar shouted, turning towards the students. I flung another at his head, knocking him over again. "HEY! I SAID WHO THE HELL HITS GOD!?" He raged.

"Oh jeez...if this keeps up I am going to die of laughter." Evans rasped this out as he held his sides as he laughed silently.

"I SAID WHO THE HELL STRIKES THEIR GOD!?" He raged again.

"Your mom!" I yelled, masking my voice. Evans nearly fell over from laughing as he held his sides, keeping his laughter as quiet as he could.

"Blackstar, just sit the hell down." Kid said while resting his head on his hand, looking bored.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!?" He bellowed.

"Blackstar, sit the fuck down." Stein said as he pushed up his glasses. Evans looked at Stein hopeful and snickered.

"Come on nutty professor throw something as well at the egotistical bastard." Evans said this under his breath.

"NOT UNTIL YOUR GOD GETS SOME ANSWERS!" Blackstar screeched.

"Blackstar, I tell you again. Sit the fuck down." Stein stated, picking up a scalpel. I crossed my fingers.

"HELL NO!" The imbecile yelled. Stein threw the scalpel, just barely catching his cheek.

"Now, next time I won't miss." He said then turned back to the class. "Back to the dissection." I stared in awe.

"Jeez, he crazier than I thought he'd be." I stated. "Well, at least I know biology will be fun." Evans grinned as if he won something.

"This is going to be awesome." Evans said this excitedly, keeping his voice down.

"This oughta be interesting." I muttered, kicking my DCs onto the table and putting my hands behind my head. Evans chuckled.

"Yeah this should be." Evans said this as he pulled out a notebook, and opened it and started writing.

"Now. Where to make the incision isn't all that important. It just matters if you puncture something or not. Otherwise you'll have a hell of a mess to clean up or blame on someone else. " Stein said as he drew a line on the bird with a marker. Evans smiled as he partially watched as he wrote in the notebook. Instead of taking notes, I watched the dissection carefully with a somewhat dark look. Evans chuckled somewhat evilly as he kept writing, then suddenly erased some of what he wrote.

"No that doesn't fit..this does..." Evans muttered this now absorbed in his writing, using Stein as mere background noise, looking at him occasionally to act as if he was paying attention. I looked over at him scribbling away in his notebook.

"What are you writing? " I asked curiously. Evans looked at me and gave a sheepish smile.

"Pokemon Adventures fan fic." Evans said simply before writing again. I rolled my eyes.

"How am I not surprised?" I muttered, clutching my own journal in my hand securely. Evans chuckled and smirked at me.

"Because A. you are a fan fiction writer as well, and B. probably have written part of a story during a class too." Evans said this before sticking out his tongue. I smirked at him with a small laugh.

"True. But, false." I spoke.

"Eh what ever. I just finally got to my Specialshipping part and I am happy." Evans said this as he went back to writing.

"Let me guess. You're writing about the origins, aren't you?" I questioned. Evans shook his head.

"Pokemon adventures is the manga that was made for the pokemon series. My story takes place after the Heartgold and Soulsilver chapters. Specialshipping refers to the pairing of Red and Yellow." Evans said this without looking away from his writing, saying this in a matter of fact voice. "Old rival is a pairing of Green Oak, and Blue, just so you know." I facepalmed.

"That's exactly what I was talking about!" I growled. Evans sighed and smiled.

"Actually Origins refers to the four episode series that was made. If you are referencing the manga, the it is most commonly Pokemon Special, or pokespec for short." Evans said this with a smirk. I sighed.

"Well, then what's the name for the one with Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue?" I asked.

"Well that would be pokespec. Pokespec is what has the dex holders with the special abilities, such as battler, trainer, healer, evolver, hatcher, conqueror, trader, calmer, and catcher. It also covers every generation to date." Evans says this quickly with a smile. I stared at him, slightly confused.

"Okay. So, you're shipping Red and Yellow?"

"Yes. I am shipping the Battler and the Healer of viridian herself." Evans said this with a smirk.

"Good choice." I remarked as I opened my journal.

"So what are you writing hmmm?" Evans asked this as he glanced at me sideways. I shut my book a little and looked at him.

"It's a bit of a long story. I'll say one thing though. It's sure as hell not a lemon. God, I hate writing those." I said, muttering the last part. Evans smirked.

"Heh and I actually like writing lemons. Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater should show that well." Evans said this somewhat evilly. "Then again I am eighteen so it kinda makes sense." He shrugged. I gave him a wary look.

"It's not that exactly. I just can't make them...realistic? Is that the word?" I stated. "Anyway, I can think of then in less than a second. But, it's difficult to write." Evans chuckled and nodded.

"I use to have the same problem. I could think of it in a second and have a full scene in my head, but I had no clue how to describe it. Eventually after reading a few good...and bad ones I got a feel for how it should be. I am pretty sure my Soul Eater one proves that now." Evans said this calmly. I nearly choked on my beverage and fell over.

"It's not like I haven't read enough of 'em as it is. I can put it in words and shit. I just can't really write it." Evans shrugged.

"Ah well. Maybe its like math. Some people are phenomenal at it, some are okay, and some plain out suck." Evans said this with a smirk.

"Then, that's two things I absolutely suck at. Plus, you know I'm terrible at math." I said as I wrote in my book.

"And that makes two things you could always come to me for. I use to be called the math demigod in my pre-calculus class. Plus I finished my college level math class in six weeks." Evans said this as if it was no big deal, but smiled. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Okay, you're a fucking human calculator." I said. Evans laughed.

"Yeah my ex girlfriend said that too." Evans said this with a chuckle. "She sucked at math too. I was the only reason she passed with a C."

"Nice." I stated, not really paying attention. "Wait... a nerd like you had a girlfriend?! The hell does that happen unless it's in a movie or terrible fanfiction!?" Evans laughed again.

"Actually I have dated seven different girls at different times. It helps that I have a military background, and can keep up with army guys in pushups and one mile hikes with a hundred pounds on my back...plus wrestle my dad pretty well, even though he is twice my weight." Evans said this with shrug, and a smile. "Though I have found that I am too nice when it comes to dating...I think the right word is actually affectionate and protective...eh whatever."

"Somehow... I believe that." I stated, still writing. "At least you can get a date. Pretty much everyone avoids the weird gamer girl with an anime and writing addiction. Except the freaky people who you try to stay away from." I stated, nonchalantly.

"Hmmm thats weird. I have dated three girls with anime and writing addictions...and I am damn sure I wasn't their first boyfriend. Maybe it's just that your geographical positions just sucks for the type of people you would date." Evans said this with a light chuckle, before he started spacing out. I tilted my head in confusion.

"My what positions?" Evans laughed.

"Where you live sucks for dating, well for you anyways. Hell I didn't even have a girlfriend till I was 16, when I moved to Texas from Florida." Evans said this with a light chuckle. I shook my head.

"That's not the problem. I'm just someone that isn't noticed all that much. I've been asked out before. Hell, the first time I was asked out was in fourth grade. Of course I turned the little creep down. Plus, I'm not even allowed to date." I stated. Evans laughed slightly.

"Ah jeez. The whole not noticed thing I can relate to. The not allowed to date...that really wasn't a problem. Heck it wasn't until I was sixteen that I actually was planning on staying in a said state long enough to have a decent relationship. Ah the troubles of a military brat with divorced parents. Ah well that's all water under the bridge now." Evans said this with a slight shrug, but unconsciously rubbed his chin. Suddenly he ducked and where his head was there was now a scalpel. "Shit busted." Evans said this with a smirk.

"Hey, at least he's not keeping you after class." I said, laughing. Evans laughed too.

"Yeah but is it sad that I have to say I wanted that to happen?" Evans said this with a goofy smile. I sweatdropped.

"I think getting a scalpel chucked at your face by Stein is on every fucking Soul Eater fan's bucket list." Evans laughed as I said this, and suddenly his hand flicked out to in front of my face, in it was a scalpel.

"And that is something I have always wanted to do." Evans said this as he flicked the scalpel back to Stein, impaling the chalkboard behind him. I sweatdropped again.

"Strangely enough...I knew that would happen." I stated.

"What did you read my very first Soul Eater story. Heh man I can tell this place will be fun for me." Evans said this as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. I started cracking up.

"Dude, this is gonna be awesome." I laughed. Evans grinned.

"Yeah this is. Hmmm looks like Stein is finishing up with the dissection." Evans said this pointing that the carcass of the specimen had basically been cleaned of all its organs.

"Oh yeah. And, if anyone asks... I was teaching you how to repeatedly take out entrails." Stein said. Evans smiled and looked at me.

"So mission, or pick a fight with the obnoxious one?" Evans said this with a grin. I smiled evilly.

"Let's beat the shit outta the blue haired monkey." I said darkly. Evan's smiled evily.

"Deal." I picked up a yet another shuriken with my two finger tips and flung it at Blackstar, hitting him in the face.

"Damn, this is fun." I laughed. "Hey dumb ass!"

"WHO THE HELL YELLS AT GOD!?" He bellowed. I stood up and chucked another shuriken at him.

"I did, fucktard!"

"BITCH PLEASE! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" He yelled. I smirked.

"Wanna fight!?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Bring it on, blue-haired dimwit. I won't lose." I smirked slyly. Evans started laughing as he stood up as well.

"Oh yeah...Black Star is screwed." Evans said this loud enough so said ninja could hear. "Oi Stein. Mind if you procter this fight?" Evans said this to the nutty professor. His facial expression remained the same.

"Might as well. It's not like I'm cleaning up the entrails scattered about the room." Stein said with little to no emotion as he adjusted his glasses. Evans smiled before looking to me.

"So which of us is gonna be meister Warrior?" Evans ask this quietly enough so only I hear him as he puts his hands in his pockets. I scratched my head as I pondered for an answer.

"Let's see..." I started, "Dude train in military or bad-ass chick vs the annoying blue haired monkey known as Blackstar? I dunno. It's a tough call." I laughed. Evans smiled and laughed.

"Well the real question is do you think you can wield a scythe properly against him. I know I can easily wield a sword, plus I may have a few tricks I want to try out...and he is the perfect training dummy." Evans pointed this out with a smile. I tried not to laugh out loud.

"You'd be surprised as to what I can do. Especially with a scythe." Evans sighed.

"Fine. You're Meister. But I call Meister for our first mission. Now let's take this outside. I don't want to give Kid an aneurysm." Evans said this before heading to the front of the school.

"Damnit," I wined. "I was hoping to see him suffer." I followed suit. Evans stood on one side of the courtyard as I walked there, and on the other side was Black Star who started to jump around a bit. Evans smiled.

"Ready Warrior?" Evans said this as he took off his glasses and put on sunglasses.

"Hell yeah. I've been looking forward to this for quite a bit." I smirked. Evans smiled before changing with a gold glow, turning into a scythe, the shaft gold, the blade having a single zig zag and being a vibrant blue and gold, and having an eye similar to soul's scythe form, except with the three holes opposite of the blade, and the eye being blue instead of red.

"Then let's kick his ass." Evans said this as I caught him. I smirked.

"Alright, you blue-hair fucktard. Let's fight."

"YOU THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? CHALLENGING THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR!?" He yelled. I sweatdropped.

"Holy shit. He's rhyming. Since when does that dumb ass rhyme?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Just focus on kicking his ass. Even if he is a retard, he still is one of the strongest meisters of the DWMA, just focus on evading and counterattacking and we should be fine. Also I dulled my blade so we can't cut him, so try for bruises." Evans said this as his face appeared on the reflection of the blade.

"Alright!" I said, smirking. "Let's kick ass!" I yelled sprinting towards Black star. He laughed.

"NOBODY'S GONNA BE KICKING ASS EXCEPT ME! YOU FUCKING BIT-" I cut him off by rushing into him and punching full force into his stomach, then countering with a swift upper slash from Evans. Black star regained his composure after spitting up blood.

"NO WAY IN HELL! NOBODY MAKES ME BLEED MY BLOOD!" He raged as he bolted towards me. I quickly dodged, knowing he was about to use soul force.

"How fucking stupid are you!?" I yelled, rearing my arm forward to slam my elbow into the back of his head. He turned and punched me in the ribs as I countered with Evans, followed by an uppercut and a roundhouse. "Whaddya think Evans? Not too bad, eh?" I laughed as I fought.

"And here I was thinking it was going to be a landslide of a fight, but he has gotten you once. Hey if you rush him, focus your wavelength at your feet so you can launch forward. Also remember to use me to catch him and pull him in." Evans said this with a smile. I laughed.

"What fun would it be if you don't get hit once? It'd be over already. I'm just toying with him." I said, shooting him a smirk. Evans laughed.

"That's good. Remind me to ask Black Star to solo spar later after we beat him into the ground." Evans said this with a grin, and then looked serious. "Now focus here he comes again, his soul is getting ready for another attack."

"Heh, let's just see what the fucktard can do!" I yelled, dodging his attack again. "GIVE UP ALREADY!"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" Black star yelled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hell no." I seethed. "One thing you do not call me is a bitch." I clenched my fists and my eyes became green. "NOW YOU DIE!"

"Warrior...I would say calm down, but go at it." Evans said this with a sigh, knowing not to even try to interfere. "Just be warned that if it looks like you would kill him, I will stop you."

"Good," I growled. "That means I can try anyway." Evans sighed and chuckled.

"Well have fun." Evans said this with a smile. I gave him a slight smirk.

"It's always fun and games until someone pisses me off." Evans sighed.

"Well get on with it." Evans said this with a smile as Black Star got ready to attack again.

"Hey fucktard! You have a death wish!? 'Cus I'll happily end you!" I spat.

"YOU CAN'T KILL A GOD!" He bellowed.

"Tell that to all greek mythology professionals and see if they don't punch you in the face." I retorted.

"SHUDDUP! YOUR THE ONE WHO'LL GET PUNCHED IN THE FACE!" He yelled as he threw a punch. I blocked with Evans and countered a punch directly into his face.

"You are so fucking stupid. How'd you even live this long!?" I yelled this as I hit him with several other combinations of attacks. "And now..." I said darkly. "...you're finished."

"THE HELL!?" I began to resonate with Evans.

"Special attack: howling storm barrage!" I raged, throwing a massive soul wavelength towards him. "And now to make sure... Fire flash!" I yelled, causing a large explosive phenomenon around Blackstar. The dust cleared and Blackstar was on the ground coughing up smoke clouds. "Had enough?" Evans sighed and changed back to his human form.

"I think he has. I also think that if this keeps up you'll kill him." Evans said this as he looked at Black Star. I smirked slightly upon hearing I might end up killing him.

"So, Doctor Stein. What do you think?" He stared.

"Well, you didn't kill him." Stein stated, fixing his glasses. Evans sighed.

"Well now that this experiment is done, I say we go get a mission Warrior." Evans said this with a smile.

"Agreed." I said as I put my arms behind my head. "Let's get away from this crime scene."

* * *

**DE88: So ummm yeah...don't piss off Warrior...if the ability to Maka Chop wasn't enough. **

**Warrior: like he didn't have it coming. **

**DE88: Yeah that is true, but still...ah well. Anyways next time on Soul Eater Adventures, Our first mission!**

**Warrior: oh boy. Let's see what I end up exploding. **

**DE88: Uh if you remember I am meister next chapter, Anyways review! I mean it, or Warrior will kick your ass.**

**Warrior: you know I will too.**

**DE88: Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DE88: Hey guys welcome back to Soul Eater Adventures.**

**Warrior: Yeah, this should be fun. *smirks***

**DE88: Yes it shall because this chapter is our first mission.**

**Warrior: oh yeah. Let's see how that'll turn out, shall we?**

**DE88: Yes let's, so let it begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Mission time._

_~Evans~_

I sighed as a group of about twenty Kishins surrounded Warrior and me, the two of us standing back to back. "Well now...This was not how I planned this at all." I said this with a short sigh as the Kishins looked at us restlessly, waiting for a movement. Warrior shot a glance towards me.

"Oh really? Thought you want this to happen." She said sarcastically. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh can you just change into your weapon form already, I want to know how souls taste already." I said this with a smirk as I held out my hand to catch her.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." She this as she transformed into a katana. I grabbed her out of the air and smiled as I jumped, using my soul wavelength at my feet to vault up above most of the Kishins, slashing one in half as it jumped at us and landing on the top of a building.

"Right, right Now lets get ready for Soul Resonance." I said this with a smile.

"Alright!" She laughed.

"Let's go! Soul resonance!" We yelled together as we meld our wavelengths together.

"Shadow mode engaged." I smile as I say this as my black clothes start to give off a rolling black smoke tails. I smile and lock on to a line of Kishins. "Shadow Rush." I say this before rushing past the line of Kishins, slashing faster than they can see. As I landed I smiled and looked at a Kishin jumping to attack me. "Shadow Fang!" I yell this as the smoke wraps around the blade and I slash, causing a dark purple energy crescent launch from the blade, going through the Kishin and the one on the ground. I then jump off the top of the building that I had landed on and vaulted over some Kishins holding my hand out as the smoke condensed around it. "Shadow Cannon!" I shouted this as I launched an energy attack, blasting away another group of Kishins and landing in the small crater of the attack, smiling as the remaining Kishins attack me all at once. "Shadow Tempest." I say this as the smoke expands and causes a force wave that slices through the Kishins, leaving me with twenty red kishin egg souls and I sigh. "Not much of a fight, but eh we did use Soul Resonance." I say this as I look at Warrior's weapon form. She appeared on the blade.

"Fighting Black star was more difficult than that." She said this until she realized that her reflection was visible. "Fuck!" She yelled this as she covered her chest with her arms. I laughed a bit.

"Two things, the blades reflection cuts off at about the collarbone, and you haven't figured out how to have clothes in your soul huh." I said this with a wide smirk.

"Don't judge me, damnit!" She growled, still covering her chest. "I haven't exactly noticed it till now!" I rolled my eyes as she said this. I smiled and sighed.

"Well it is just simple visualization really. Not all that hard." I say this with a smile. She growled and shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly, her black t-shirt was visible.

"Yes! I have clothes now! Hell yeah!" She shouted while throwing her fist into the air. I laugh as I walk around gathering the souls.

"Well you can change back now so we can divide these souls." I say this with a smirk as I put them into two little groupings of ten each. The katana flashes of red and grey lighting appear and are then replaced with Warrior.

"Now, I can find out what souls taste like!" She says and I smile as I take one and put it into my mouth and chew on it a little. To me it tasted kinda like pasta but with a really nice texture.

"And now I know why Soul likes these...damn this is almost as good as pocky." I say this as I grab another one. Warrior picks up a soul and eats it.

"Hell no. These are better than pocky. But, it does have a cool texture. " I smile as she says this.

"Yeah that is true….is it sad that I all of the sudden want lasagna?" I say this with a goofy smile. She shrugged.

"It tastes more like a combination of jello and...hmm...I dunno what other is."

"Uh okay hmmm….eh whatever, it tastes good thats all I care about." I say this as I eat another one. with a shrug. She smirked.

"True. Highly true. Now, what now?" She said this as she ate another soul. I shrugged.

"I dunno, head home while picking up something from some fast food restaurant." I said this as I finished the last of my ten souls. She popped her knuckles and started walking.

"Sound good to me." I smiled as she said this and walked back home.

* * *

I yawned as we got to class the next day, seeing as I personally hadn't gone to sleep till about four in the morning. Meanwhile, Warrior on the other hand was up playing rocksmith. For. Fucking. Eight. Hours.

"How the hell I'm I not tired?" She said, nonchalantly as we walked down the hall. I groaned and drank my monster that I had bought.

"I don't know...why is it that I feel old ugh." I say this jokingly. "And also who let's the guy with ADHD drink a monster." I put this in with a smile. She smirked.

"I guess the guy who also thinks it'd be a great idea to let the pyro fangirl with ADHD even know what monster is." I literally blink slightly before laughing.

"Okay I am not letting you get anywhere near my lighter, my lighter fluid, or any of my fireworks and explosives." I say this with a chuckle. She waved me off.

"I don't need that shit. I have my own explosives."

"Alright...ugh its the zombie today...crap." I say this as we get to class, seeing Sid at the podium. She sighed.

"Hey, at least it isn't the pedophile." I smiled as she said this.

"True, at the very least we don't have deathscythe." I say this with a smile and spot Soul and Maka sitting down and grin. "Hey Warrior, you feel like you would die from excitement if we talk to them?" I say this in a joking manner.

"Yes." She said blatantly, not even taking a second to think. I grinned as we walked over to them.

"Yo Soul, Maka, remember us?" I said this as we got to them and sat down. They looked at us and nodded.

"Yeah weren't you the two that beat up Black Star." Soul said this with a smirk and Maka sighed.

"I won't say he didn't have it coming to him." Maka said this and I chuckled a little. Warrior smirked and crossed her arms.

"Heh, that would be my doing." I rolled my eyes as Warrior said this.

"True enough. Anyways Soul, Maka, I would like to reintroduce us. I am Death Evans, and this is Warriorwolf. And to keep things really simple, we are from a different reality entirely and know pretty much everything about everyone here at the DWMA." I say this and watch in amusement as both of them deadpan. Warrior cleared her throat.

"Give or take everything else." She added. I looked at her and smiled.

"Of course that said that means that pretty much we also know how to do just about any soul technique and it helps that both of us are weapons and meisters." I say this as I shrug.

"Yes father already explained this to me, but I had not gotten around to telling everyone else." I turned to see Kidd walk in and smirked. Suddenly, Warrior gave him the death stare, yet Kidd didn't notice. However I did.

"Warrior….I don't think I need to say play nice. And hello Kidd." I say this with a smile before I tilt my sunglasses on my head, causing his eye to twitch. She took her clenched fist and held it behind her back with her other hand.

"Yo." She said simply. Trying very well not to sound angry. I sighed and fixed my sunglasses before Kidd could try anything and he sat down.

"Hello you two. I must say I believe you two handled Black Star pretty well." Kidd said this and I chuckled.

"Uhh that was all Warrior. If I had fought him, I would try it alone, just for shits and giggles." I say this with a grin. Warrior seethed, but remained calm for the most part.

"I usually don't use weapons when I fight. It's against my rules." I sighed as she said this and I could still practically feel her anger.

"Uhh right anyways we just wanted to introduce ourselves and pretty much get any and all questions out of the way." I said this with a smile. Kidd sighed and Maka and Soul nodded.

"Alright cool, but uhh are you okay Warrior?" Soul asked this and I slightly sweatdropped.

"Just dandy." She growled. Soul and I slightly leaned away from her when she growled this out and I sighed. Then the monkey kicked the door open.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOUR GOD IS OOPH-" Black Star yelled this before I grabbed the nearest book, which happen to be in my bag, and threw it, it connecting with his face squarely.

"Ugh...sorry Inheritance, but you were needed to shut him the hell up." I said this as I sat back down waiting for the monkey to recover. Warrior nearly started laughing.

"Nice."

I smiled as Warrior said this.

"WHO THREW THAT AT YOUR GOD!" I groaned and stood up.

"That is it, I am beating humility into him. OI OVER HERE YOU DUMB BLUE HAIRED CLONE OF NARUTO!" I yelled this at him before looking at Sid. "Mind being proctor." The zombie merely sighed and nodded. I sighed and took off my hoodie and glasses, leaving my sunglasses as I walked outside to fight Black Star. Warrior sighed.

"Well I know this will be fun to watch." I grinned as Black Star and I stood at opposite ends of the courtyard, Sid, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty as well as Tsubaki all stood near him and Warrior. I rolled my shoulders.

"NOW YOUR GOD WILL KICK YOUR ASS! YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP!" I sighed as Black Star yelled this.

"Shut up and fight you idiot." I said this and Black Star charged me, throwing a punch put I merely turned and grabbed his wrist before pulling him and slamming my elbow into his face, sending my soul wavelength through it and sending him flying back. I sighed as he immediately got up again.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR GOD!" Black Star roared this out before rushing me again, this time clenching his hand as he tried his soul wavelength, but I did a sweeping kick as he got close and slammed my fist into his chest sending him into the ground.

"Shut the hell up." I growled this as I jumped back from him, letting him get up as he spit blood out of his mouth before charging me again, this time he feinted a right hook and hit me in the chest with his soul wavelength and I got blasted back a few feet, feeling my ribs crack. As I got up I started laughing. "Heh that was your attack, alright, here is mine. Soul Rush, Twin Speed." I said this before launching myself with my Soul Wavelength and slammed both my palms into Black Star's chest, feeling a couple of ribs break as I blasted him with a double dose of my Soul Wavelength. This time when he got up, it took him a few seconds to stagger back up.

"The hell! How the hell am I, the great Black Star getting beat!" Black Star yelled this out and I sighed.

"Because you aren't thinking you dumb ass. Calm the fuck down and assess your damn situation." I said this as I looked at him. "I fight defensively, not to mention that I can use my Soul Wavelength in different ways. You fight with pure offense, not worrying about dodging and going for the first attack. It also doesn't help that I know every move and ability you have. Face it, unless you start calming down and acting somewhat rationally, you won't beat me." I said this as he attacked me again and this time I grabbed his arm as he threw a punch and drove my knee into his Solar Plexus, causing him to cough up blood and watched him curl up briefly into a ball before glaring up at me. I smiled. "Should I also mention that I am fighting half blind here." I stated as I looked down at him. Meanwhile, I hear Warrior laughing her ass off behind me.

"Holy shit, this is making my day." She laughs as the other watch and stared like they have no idea what to do. I sighed as Black Star got up again, breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Dammit, I am not going to stand being humiliated by you! I am a fucking God!" Black Star roared this out before trying to punch me, but I caught his fist and tightened my grip on it as his wavelength went through me, hissing slightly.

"The only person humiliating you, is you." I growl this before slamming my fist into his sternum, driving the wind out of him and causing him to gasp like a fish out of water. "Start actually noticing that I am just toying around. I am waiting for you to fucking get serious." I spat this out as I looked at him and saw his eyes widened and I smiled and held out a hand. "Good, looks like I got through that thick head. Now we can stop here, or we can go another round."

"Another round." Black Star muttered this as he took my hand and I helped him up before both of us jumped a little back. I grinned.

"Good then." I said this as we started to circle each other, the fight now getting even more serious.

"Now, this will be fun to watch." Warrior states as she takes out her phone and records us. Black Star made the first move and rushed me, throwing a right hook that I blocked, but immediately he followed with a kick to my ribs, this one sending me rolling. As I got up I rushed him, sweeping his legs, which this time he dodged, but then I immediately, kicked up and hit his jaw as I stood on my hands and flipped onto my feet. He crashed into the ground but flipped back onto his feet and threw a punch that I caught as I threw my own and he caught that, but then I smiled and headbutted him, hitting him hard enough to stagger back before throwing a left, hitting the side of his jaw and sent him reeling, but he got his footing and used my punches momentum to spin around and kick me in the ribs again, this time I felt one break as I slid back through the ground. We looked at each other briefly before I Soul Rushed him, grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground, causing a small crater. I slowly stood up after that, breathing heavily as Black Star groaned, semi conscious. I smiled.

"Good fight…. now I think that's all." I said this before picking him up, hearing him say something about a good fight and smiled. "Right now to the dispensary." I looked at Warrior. "And that is how to make a loud mouth idiot listen." I said this jokingly. She smirked.

"Nice fight, Evans." Warrior states as we walk back inside. "Now, to the bat cave!" The others just stared at her. I started laughing, but that just caused me to cough up a little blood and groan.

"Warrior, please don't make me laugh."

"Hmm...that may be difficult for me." I groaned as she said this.

"What fresh hell is this. Well help me lug this idiot to the nurse alright." I said this with a sigh as I half carried, half dragged Black Star. She shrugged.

"Alright." Warrior states as she helps me carry the blue haired fool.

* * *

**DE88: I wonder if anyone would believe me if I said I was a pacifist...which I'm not.**

**Warrior: yeah...I'm not buying what you're selling.**

**DE88: Well Anyways, Next time on Soul Eater adventures….well just wait and find out.**

**Warrior: yes, aren't we just diabolical? See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warrior: Sup fellow Soul Eater fans!?**

**DE88: -Has his 3DS in his hands as he reclines in a chair playing the game-**

**Warrior: *facepalm* Evans, what the hell are you doing? We're starting chapter four!**

**DE88: -Looks at you- Sorry Trying to make my Perfect Luso on Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Oh and a present -Hands you Monotone Princess-**

**Warrior: *stares in awe* HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HOW'D YOU GET THIS!?**

**DE88: Well Unlike this thing -pulls out Crescent Rose- I just bought it on ebay. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Warrior: DUDE! YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME! ANYWAY, LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Fine Explanation_

_~Warrior~_

Evans fight with Blackstar was pretty funny. But, I think trying to not kill Kiddo was incredibly difficult.

Evans and I were about to head home when…

"What in the name of all things named after me happened here!?" Lord Death shouted. Evans sighed and turned around to face the lord of Death City.

"Just a little sparring match. Nothing big." Evans said this with a cocky smirk.

"A little sparring match!? You completely-"

"Taught Blackstar to stop being a douchebag." I cut in. Evans smirked but seemed like he was expecting something.

"Well yeah...that would explain Blackstar being in a semiconscious state…." Evans said this with a small chuckle.

I rolled my eyes.

"You...fixed Blackstar?" Lord death asked. Evans sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...basically its like ramming your head against a wall. At some point the wall will give." Evans said this with a smile. I smirked at his metaphor.

"Are we off the hook?" I questioned. Evans sighed as I asked.

Lord death sighed and sweatdropped.

"Well...you didn't kill anyone. so...yes, you're 'off the hook'."

I could feel Evans stare at me as I laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

"Eheheh...yeah. right..." Evans sighed.

"Good now then I guess we can go home…" Evans said this warily.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to make a Bologna sandwich like I always do when I'm bored and I saw Evans playing a game. As he played he had his laptop playing music and also had about twenty tabs open and was looking at them as he grinded for something in the game, having the control sticks rubber banded together.

"This is odd…." Evans said this as he grabbed a Khaos Monster and took a sip as he scrolled through the windows and internet pages.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I took a bit of my sandwich.

"What's odd?" Evans jumped slightly as he turned to look at me.

"Oh just some of these weird phenomenon that I have found that have been happening….might be connected…." Evans trailed off as he turned back to his laptop and started typing and clicking with his mouse.

"Uhh...okay then." I said and took another bit of my sandwich. "What the hell would make you think they're connected?" Evans sighed as I asked this.

"Because each one of these phenomena have been also recorded with a spike of Madness wavelengths. Now I if I take these two and use a matrix to pinpoint a location with a time…." Evans muttered this as he pulled out a map of the world and made points with coins and wrote out an equation on a piece of paper. "So if I put these points and the times they happened…" Evans muttered this as he kept writing and pulled out a sharpie to start marking points on the map.

"Well, if you think that there's madness wavelengths than that can't be good." I muttered. Evans nodded and kept drawing and then he stopped as he marked down a location.

"Yeah...and you know the day that we came here...well there was a Madness Wavelength spike in our location…." Evans said this slowly as he started doing more evidently calculations.

"hmm...maybe it was the madness wavelength that brought us here." Evans looked at me and nodded as I said this.

"And if we can find the next spike. Maybe we can find out how we came to this world…" Evans said this with a sigh. "And how we can possibly leave…" Evans said this quietly as he kept doing what he was doing.

"It sorta sounds like you want to leave." I pointed out. Evans sighed.

"Well kind of…. Its more like I want to be able to see my friends and family again…" Evans said this as he looked at the map.

"Right." I took another bit of my sandwich and sat on the couch as well. "I doubt anyone would care in my case." Evans looked at me.

"Oh...okay…" Evans said this and sighed. "Well another thing is that these Madness spikes are way too calculated...as if...wait a sec...could it…" Evans said this and looked back at the map.

"What?" I questioned as I kicked my feet up on the coffee table. Evans seemed to gulp.

"I think that...someone or something is trying to break down a dimensional barrier…." Evans said this as he looked at the map. I started choking on my sandwich.

"Why would something wanna do that!? It's not like there's anything in our dimension!" Evans sighed as I exclaimed this.

"It might not just be about our dimension. If the dimensional barrier breaks down, the initial collision of the two worlds will cause both to be utterly destroyed...and that will lead to all the other worlds and dimension to collide with each other….till nothing remains." Evans said this as he went back to calculations.

"Basically, if we mess up, we're screwed permanently." I said as I gave the remains of my sandwich to Ryoku, who happily ate it and sat in my lap. Evans nodded and looked grim.

"And that is why I am calculating the next point that a madness spike will happen." Evans said this, pushing his glasses up as they were slipping.

"Yeah...that would be a good idea." I remarked as I unconsciously pet Ryoku. Evans nodded and stayed silent as he worked on the calculations.

"Let's think. Who or what would do this?" I asked. "Also, is this dimension going by the manga or the anime?" Evans looked at me, and gave me a weird look with a sigh.

"First question I don't know, which is why we are…" Evans says this and looks at the map and calculations. "Venice Italy in three days, four hours, thirty six minutes and twenty three seconds, give or take a minute. And second one is easy, Black Star was still annoying so its obviously Anime. That and Lord Death is alive." Evans said this pointing out two major points of the plot in the manga.

"So...basically, Soul's not a death scythe, Maka can't use black blood, Kid's not symmetrical, and Tsubaki is a closet perv." Evans turned to me, blinking slightly before laughing his ass off.

"Yeah basically!" Evans grinned as he said this.

"Damnit!" I yelled, startling Ryoku in the process. Evans chuckled as he put the map and papers away. He sighed and saved his game before switching systems and suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"What the….who the hell would knock on our door at 11 o'clock in the bloody night?" Evans said this before going to the door. I watched as Evans opened the front door.

"Seriously, what insomniac would come here to begin with?" I asked this as Evans opened the door to reveal Soul and Maka.

"Oh hey Soul, Maka." Evans said this with a sigh. Soul was standing there holding two plastic bags and Maka was smiling.

"Thought you two would like to have some food with us." Maka said this cheerily.

"Yeah so we bought take out if thats cool." Soul says this with a slight smirk. I immediately perked up and stared.

"What kinda take out are we talking about?" I questioned. Evans got up and sniffed the air and then his eyes focused on the bags.

"Yo Soul, mind if I call the orange chicken." Evans said this and Soul looked at him and pulled out a thing of orange chicken. "Trust me you can't beat my nose when it comes to food." Evans grinned as he accepted the food. "Thank you."

"Its cool. I had a feeling." Soul said this with a smirk. I stared in awe at the Chinese food.

"Dibs on the sesame chicken!" I exclaimed, jumping over the couch to my seat at the table. Evans laughed as Soul pulled out a thing of Sesame chicken, and then pulled out his and Maka's food.

"Well I can see someone is excited." Maka said this with a smile as Evans set his food down and then left and went to his room, and not even a minute later, came out wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a dark blue tank top.

"The hell…." Soul said this with his eyebrow cocked as Evans sat down ready to eat. I stared at him.

"Uh, Evans? Since when do you randomly change into pajamas when people are over?" I asked as I rummaged through the take out bag for chop sticks. Evans chuckled slightly.

"What a guy can't be comfortable in his own home." Evans said this as he leaned back in his chair and opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of chopsticks. I nodded and grabbed an egg roll.

"True. You win this round." I muttered. Evans grinned and Maka blinked.

"You bet I do. Point for the college guy." Evans said this as he popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. Soul laughed.

"And I took you for a guy who slept without a shirt." Soul said this and Evans pointed at me with his chopsticks.

"Reason I don't is cus I am being polite." Evans said this before digging into his food. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, thanks for being a gentleman." I mumbled sarcastically as I attempted to pick up rice with my chop sticks. Evans chuckled as he ate easily.

"Your welcome." Evans said this with a smirk. I smirked then looked at Soul and Maka.

"So, what exactly are you two doing awake at eleven o'clock at night?" I asked this as I raised my eyebrow at them. Maka and Soul looked at each other.

"Just got back from a mission." They said in unison and Evans cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Right likely story." Evans said this with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Maka asked this as her cheeks started to turn pink. I nearly choked upon my dirty mind thinking of things.

"Spill it, what were you doing?" Maka and Soul looked at me as I said this and Evans laughed.

"Nothing at all!" Maka said this, her face now pink and Evans chuckled.

"First of all, you're blushing. Second, How old are you two again?" I questioned them.

"I am sixteen and Soul is Seventeen." Maka said this, avoiding the first question. Evans grinned.

"So its about a year or two after Maka punched Asura." Evans said this with a smile.

"And why are you being so quiet, hmm Soul?" I smirked. Evans smiled evilly.

"Probably because his ears are burning red." Evans said this and immediately Soul checked, and froze as Evans laughed. "Busted Soul."

"Not cool man." Soul growled this at Evans. I looked back to Maka.

"So, I'll ask again. Why are you two doing awake at eleven at night?" I asked this again and Maka sighed and looked down.

"We went to see a movie…." Maka said this quietly, and Evans grinned and made a motion with his arm. Soul glared at him.

"Oh? What movie then?" I said this as I leaned my head on my hands.

"Oh ummmm…." Maka said this stalling and looked at Soul who looked sort of clueless for one.

"Lying is hard isn't it Maka." Evans said this with a smirk. "Come on what were you two really doing." Soul sighed.

"Alright we went to the fair okay." Soul said this and instantly was hit with a book. "Oi woman! Why hit me! They are the ones grilling us!" Soul snapped this and Maka looked at him with book in hand and he shrunk back. Evans laughed.

"Oh boy..." I smirked evilly. "From what I know, the fair has a lot of places for privacy. Am I mistaken?" I said this as I stared at them. Evans sighed and lightly swatted the back of my head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I am sure Soul wouldn't do something like that." Evans said this and looked at Maka who was beet red. "However I don't doubt that they went on a ferris wheel." Evans smirked as he said this and found a book in his head. However he didn't flinch that much. "Hmmm didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." I laughed.

"Dude, you're referencing to my story, aren't you?" I smirked. Evans flashed a grin.

"What story?" Maka said confused. I smirked and waved my hand.

"Oh nothing..." I laughed. Evans laughed.

"Well at least I ain't referencing my story." Evans said this and Maka looked even more confused. I almost choked again.

"Oh, you mean you haven't already?" I laughed. Evans rolled his eyes.

"Only thing from my story I have referenced is Soul being a gentleman." Evans said this and Soul looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look. Maka kept looking at us, realization dawning upon her.

"Wait...what?!" Maka said this turning an even deeper red. Evans laughed. I took a sip of water then looked at them.

"Okay, have you ever heard of fanfiction?" I said with a smirk. Maka merely nodded slightly while Soul shook his head. Maka then whispered into his ear and his eyes widened.

"Well seeing as you have its just easy to say that Warrior and I write fanfiction, and that includes Soul Eater Universe, this universe, fan fiction. Though Warrior's stories are cleaner than mine." Evans said this with a smirk. I snapped my head towards him.

"This is because I hate writing lemons, isn't it!?" I yelled. Evans put his hands up.

"No no no. It was just a fact. I usually describe wounds and such. Remember the bloodbath in chapter eight? When I say cleaner I don't mean just lemons, but those are in the equation." Evans said this, but Maka hid her face once the word lemon was uttered. I noticed this and stared.

"I take it you know what lemons are?" I asked her. Maka nodded slowly. Evans chuckled. Soul looked clueless. I leaned back in my chair and put my arms behind my head.

"Wanna shed some light on our dear friend Soul?" I smirked. Evans grinned and Maka looked at us with wide eyes.

"Heh alright, seeing as I am the lemon writer here. Soul, its a term used for when you write a sex scene." Evans said this bluntly and Soul's jaw dropped. I laughed.

"See, what I wanna know is how Maka knows what lemons are. It took me four lemons to realize what they were." Evans looked at me surprised. Maka cleared her throat.

"Ummm well I may have….read one or two….or more like twenties…." Maka said this quickly and hid her face and Evans chuckled. I smirked at her.

"And how did you find these lemons, Maka?" I smiled evilly. Maka gulped.

"Ummm internet…." Maka said this quietly. Evans nodded.

"Hmmm that is how I found them, and Fanfiction for that matter. Hell I was sixteen when I finally found out." Evans said this as he leaned in his chair. I smirked and leaned back again.

"Heh, not me." I smiled. Evans rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but Maka and you are Otakus so that makes sense." Evans said this and received another book in his skull. "Still not feeling it." Evans smiled as he said this and Soul looked at him scared.

"Are you even human man." Soul asked this and Evans smiled.

"I ran my head into walls as a kid." Evans said this as if it was normal. I laughed.

"Okay, I don't feel so stupid anymore now." I smirked. Evans laughed and put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"I still will run circles around you in math." Evans said this cheekily. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I don't care about math anyway, so it doesn't matter at all." I laughed. Evans rolled his eyes and got up and went to his room and came back with three boxes of pocky, throwing one to me and one to Maka.

"Maka and Soul can share." Evans said this with a grin. Maka looked at him with wide eyes, and so did Soul.

"Dude you are evil." Soul said this. Evans bowed. I took a stick of pocky and stuck it in my mouth like a toothpick.

"So, did Soul know that you technically were reading hentai?" I smirked. Maka blushed a deep red and Evans sighed as he had some pocky as well in his mouth.

"Warrior, literature can't be classified as Hentai. That belongs to Doujinshi." Evans said this and Maka made a small noise and looked very uncomfortable. I shrugged.

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't say readable porn." I told him. Evans roared out laughing.

"Now that is more accurate. Not to mention that schools allow it." Evans said this with a grin. Maka was practically as red as someone could get and Soul was starting to get that way.

"So, Maka." I started, "what shows were you reading about, hmm?"

"ummm...well...nothing in particular…." Maka said this timidly. Evans sighed and grabbed his laptop. Maka looked at him.

"Don't make me hack your computer from here." Evans said this as he cracked his knuckles and Maka looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do that and I will Maka Chop you into oblivion." Maka said this seriously and Evans smiled evilly before starting to type. Maka jumped up.

"Alright it was the kind you guys write! There I said it!" Maka practically screamed this and Evans smirked. I busted out laugh. Soul looked surprised but shrugged.

"Wait, wait...so. you were reading lemons with people you actually know in them? And, when exactly did you discover fanfiction?" I laughed. "You haven't read ours, have you?" Maka shook her head."Good!" I exclaimed. Evans smirked.

"Yah know Warrior. I am kind of curious if Maka has a particular pair she reads about." Evans said this evilly.

"Hmm...you're right, Evans. Shall we ask miss not-so-innocent Maka?" Maka looked at me as I said this.

"No way I am not saying at all." Maka said this adamantly and Evans sighed. Maka looked at him. "And you won't find out if you hack my computer." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"It's you and Soul, isn't it?" I laughed. Maka turned bright red and Evans laughed.

"Knew it!" Evans yelled this out as he fell out of his chair from laughing.

"Now, you don't exactly need fantasies when you live them, do you Maka?" I said simply. Maka just sat there silently and Evans keep laughing and literally rolling on the floor. Soul looked at the scene, not knowing what to do. I gestured to Soul.

"Meanwhile, Soul has no idea what the fuck to do." I laughed. Evans sat up with a grin.

"Probably because he doesn't read all that much and if he had anything Maka would have found it and kicked his ass." Evans said this and Soul growled again. Evans smirked. "Oh did I hit the money with that shot in the dark." I laughed.

"So, let's try again. What were you two doing at the fair a eleven at night?" I asked this and Maka sighed.

"Fine...well ummm Evans was partially right...Soul and I went to go watch the fireworks that were being done at ten, and we rode the ferris wheel….and ummmm…." Maka said this stuttering the last part and Evans smiled.

"And I am guessing you guys made out." Evans said this and both Soul and Maka looked at each other before nodding. Evans stood up quickly before going to the nearest window, opening it and going out to the fire escape before he started whooping and doing a weird dance. I smirked and facepalmed.

"Oh my god, he's such a geek." I said this with a sigh and Evans poked his head in.

"Damn straight Otaku Girl." Evans said this with a grin. Soul sighed and wrapped an arm around Maka. I smiled.

"Well, he's happy." Evans smiled and decided to do something stupid.

"I can sleep on the couch if you two want! Just dont mess up my sheets." I don't know how he held on to the railing after Maka hit him in the face with an aerial book.

* * *

**DE88: Well that was fun. -smiles as I play Soul Eater: Battle Revolution-**

**Warrior: Yup! I still can't believe you said that to them.**

**DE88: What can I say I am full of surprises. Anyways Tune in for the next Chapter to find out what happens next.**

**Warrior: Maybe something even funnier will happen! **

**DE88: Well see you all next time.**

**Warrior: PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DE88: So I thought I would mention that recently I have been playing Xenoblade Chronicles….and It is addicting as hell.**

**Warrior: meanwhile I've been playing Fable 2 and watching Doctor Who.**

**DE88: Right but thats not why the viewers are here! They are here for the story!**

**Warrior: yes! That's true! Now to the fun!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Day inbetween._

_~Evans~_

I sighed as i gingerly rubbed the back of my head as Warrior and I head to class, my head having some bandages wrapped around it, thanks to a cracked skull.

"Damn, I hate momentum sometimes...and Karma." I said this as I sipped some of my soda. Warrior laughed.

"What did you expect?" She questioned me as she put her hands behind her head. I looked at her and smirked.

"What I merely said what we both thought at one point last night." I say this with a smirk.

"At one point? I was thinking that the entire time." She pointed out. I laughed and grinned as we got to the classroom.

"Yeah true. Thats why I had to head slap you at one point." I said this with a slight smile. Warrior snapped her head towards him.

"Yeah! What was the point in doing that!?" I laughed as she snapped this.

"Keeping you focused." I said this simply as Maka and Soul entered the room, looking at us warily and I sighed. "Damn it nothing happened. I was hoping to tease them some more." Warrior smirked.

"Who says we can't?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I say wait for Star and Kidd, even though you hate the later." I said this and Soul and Maka sat down.

"Please don't." Maka muttered this and I smiled evilly, causing her to groan. Warrior laughed.

"Not a chance, shark bait." She smirked as she leaned back in her chair. Maka blushed at her remark and Soul growled.

"Nice Warrior, and seems like Soul is a little touchy on that remark." I said this with a smile as Tsubaki and Black Star walked in. I smiled as I saw that Black Star was wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt, sweats, and a white scarf. "And operation Badass Star has been a marked as successful." Warrior raised her eyebrow.

"What?" I looked at her as Black Star sat near us.

"Hey Evans, Warrior." Black Star said this calmly as he sat down. I smiled and held out my fist to him, which he bumped with his fist. Warrior rolled her eyes and smirked.

"So, sup with you guys?" Warrior asked this and Black Star shrugged.

"Black Star has been training with Mifune, a lot. I think they need to take a break though." Tsubaki said this kindly with a small sigh. I smiled slightly and Warrior smirked.

"Well, that seems cool." She pointed.

"Yeah. Hey Evans what happened?" Black Star asked this as he pointed to the bandage. I sighed.

"Maka threw a book at me and I hit my head against the fire escape, cracked my skull." I said this and Maka smirked. Black Star blinked.

"Damn...what you say to piss off Maka?" Black Star asked this and looked to Warrior with a slight smirk. She started laughing.

"Oh that? Well...long story short, his bed to them." I laughed as Warrior said this and Maka blushed scarlet. Black Star's jaw dropped.

"Well finally it has happened. Good for you Soul." Kidd said this as he walked in with his weapons. I laughed more.

"Maka, not my fault ha!" I said this as I laughed. Warrior kept smirking.

"Hey, at least you have a cool nickname now. Right, shark bait?" She laughed as she kick her feet up. Maka blushed even redder and everyone started laughing. Kidd smiled.

"Well in light of this, I was thinking of holding a bit of a party." Kidd said this and I looked at him and then Warrior. She looked like she was deciding to accept the invitation or attack Kidd.

"Parties are cool." She smirked. Kidd smiled a bit.

"Good because I was going to ask Evans to cook on the grill." I looked at him and grinned.

"Oh I see where this is going already. Yeah alright I can do that." I say this with a evil smile. Warrior raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"So, this is some kinda bbq pool thing, isn't it?" She asked as she avoided eye contact with Kidd. Kidd nodded.

"Exactly." Kidd said this and Black Star whooped, albeit at a normal level. I smiled and flexed my fingers.

"Alright I am going to need the hamburger meat, jalapenos, bacon bits or actual bacon, and any kind of cheese, but also get pepper jack." I said this with a smile as I wrote down a list for Kidd. Warrior rolled her eyes.

"You're going to make western burgers, aren't you?" I shrugged.

"If anyone wants a specific type of burger say it now. The jalapenos and pepper jack cheese are specific to my burgers." I said this with a smirk.

"Alrighty, Evans. I think we understand the concept now." She said this as she took the paper and wrote 'Tabasco sauce', then returned the paper. I grinned and passed the paper around so that Kidd would have all the ingredients I would need. Then class started.

I yawned and gently prodded the back of my head as the last bell of class rang, releasing us all. I stood up and stretched.

"Well Warrior ready to go?" I asked this with a smirk. She looked half asleep staring at her journal.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm ready!" She blurted this as she jump up and threw her book across the room. I chuckled.

"Well let's go, we need to pick up some things anyways." I said this with a smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" She asked this as she walked towards the door. I grinned.

"Like unsymmetrical swimming suits. Got to mess with Kidd." I said this as I walked past her, undoing the bandages around my head. She smirked evilly.

"Oh and what better to mess with Kidd than a pyro fangirl's asymmetrical fireworks?" Warrior said this and I turned to her with a smile.

"Now that is thinking on the same wavelength." I said this with a chuckle. Warrior smirked and fist bumped me.

"Let's raise hell." She said this as she started skipping down the hall. I laughed as she did so.

* * *

I smiled as we got to Kidd's house, immediately watching him run off to a bathroom just from the shirt and trunks I wore, both of which were black and had a white stripe running down the left side. Liz sighed and followed.

"Well that was phase one. I better get to that grill." I said this while laughing. Warrior smirked.

"You do that. I'm going to make a bunch of shark jokes on you-know-who." She said this as she stared at Soul and Maka at the pool. I chuckle as I start working at the grill but then after getting it started smiled, noticing that Soul and Maka were sitting in the same chair near the edge of the pool. I looked at Warrior with a smile.

"Thinking what I am thinking?" I asked this as I prepped some of the burgers. She smirked.

"It depends. I'm thinking either jump over them into the pool, soaking them or pushing the chair over into the pool." She said this as she rubbed her hands together. I laughed and smiled.

"Second one, but with the two of us, we could just throw the chair in." I said this with a grin.

"That was my original intentions." Warrior smiled. I grinned before we both sneaked over to Maka and Soul and picked up their chair and tossing it into the pool.

"Evans, you bastard!"

"Not cool man!" Maka and Soul shouted this as they surfaced and I laughed maniacally.

"Sorry sharky!" I said this to Soul with a smirk. Warrior fell over laughing.

"I'm surprised that you're not yelling at me! And shark jokes are my thing, Evans!" She laughed. I grinned evilly and Soul smirked.

"Oh this is why." I said this before throwing Warrior over my shoulder and tossed her into the pool. I laughed as I went back to the grill.

"Now that, was cool." Soul said this with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Evans!" She yelled once she surfaced. I grinned and started laughing as I started cooking.

"No thanks, I will pass on that!" I yelled this back as I put a few burgers onto the grill.

"Fucking human calculator!" I heard her yell as more splashing followed.

"uhh wait he is a human calculator?" Maka asked this, confused. I laughed.

"Math Demigod is more appropriate!" I yelled this.

"I will be avenged! Hell! I'll just get revenge!" She yelled. I looked at her with a maniacal grin.

"Alright...wait. Shit! You know where I sleep." I said this as I flipped some burgers. She smiled.

"Precisely! And thank you for the idea!" She laughed. I sighed.

"Note to self, lock everything down so she can't prank you as you sleep and barricade all doors and window." I say this and smile, noticing Soul and Maka have gotten out of the pool.

"Dude, you are screwed." I turned to see Black Star and I smirk.

"Nah, she forgets I have three years on her. I know every prank in the book, legal and not legal." I say this with a smile.

"I heard that, Evans!" She yelled. "And you forget that I have my ways!" I looked at her and turned to Black Star before getting a nod from him as he walked off and turned back to Warrior.

"And also just so you know, I am going to set up an automated defence system in my room and around my stuff." I said this before turning the burgers again and putting some on the platter, putting little flag toothpicks in some to show whose they were. "Grubs up for people!" Warrior perked up and bolted towards the platter, grabbed a hot dog and bolted back before you could realize what happened. Soul sighed as he got up and went to grab his and Maka's food.

"Hey man thanks for that heads up. Maka would have flipped if she brought that book like she wanted to." Soul said this and I laughed.

"Yeah and I can make sure she doesn't throw one at me. The only way those books hurt is if I hit something after she hits me." I said this jokingly.

"That can be arranged!" Warrior yelled as she ate her food. I looked at her.

"And I can arrange for a laxative to be put in your food." I said this with a smirk. She started at me.

"You don't know what I eat!" She yelled as she push her food away slightly. I smile.

"Yeah but I do know how to cook and bake. So be careful with what I give you." I say this with a smile.

"Do underestimate me! I can cook and bake too!" She yelled as she took a bite of her food. I smiled.

"By the way there's rat poop in that." I say this with a smile.

"And you're bluffing!" She yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"Fact, all hot dogs have at least two percent rat feces. Maka back me up on this." I said this as I kept cooking and Maka giggled.

"Actually he is right." Maka said this cheerily. She rolled her eyes at me.

"And I thought girls back each other up! Damn, that's probably why most of my friends are guys!" She exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that this hot dog is perfectly fine!" Warrior announced with a grin.

"Warrior I am merely stating that the hot dog companies allow that to be in food. Like how every chocolate product has at least one insect leg in it. Oh and girls do back each other up, but so do nerds." I say this with a smirk.

"I'm a female nerd! So, top that explanation!" She yelled as she crossed her arms.

"I saved Maka a book." I said this seriously and Maka laughed. Soul sighed.

"Not cool man, you two argue more than Maka and me." I looked at Soul.

"Shut up Sharky. I fight with my sister more than I fight with Warrior." I say this pointing my spatula threateningly at him. Warrior scowled.

"Oh no you don't! I see where this is going!" She spat. I raised an eyebrow.

"My sister is the reason I wear glasses, and I split open her chin...with a golf club." I said this in a flat tone. Everyone looked at me.

"And my sister ran me over with an atv into the back of mine. My point is hell will eventually happen." She shrugged.

"I should mention that the golf club thing was an accident, though a funny one." I say this before I finish cooking. Kid came out of the house finally, now looking better. I chuckled at him.

"I should say I am glad I don't have siblings." Kidd said this and I started laughing. He looked at me. Warrior stared.

"Do you need an answer?" Kidd gulped slightly.

"I would like one…" Kidd muttered this before i grinned and rushed him, tackling and lifting him onto my shoulder and threw him into the pool. "Ah bastard!" Kid shouted this as he surfaced.

"Well, that's what it's like to have a brother." Warrior commented. I smirked.

"I was thinking more of two...no three of my OC's. Though two of them are only cousins." I said this as I dusted my hands off, before flipping Black Star, who was trying to sneak up to throw me in, over my back into the pool. "Nice try Star."

"Great. More wet people." Warrior sighed. I looked at her and started roaring out laughing, as did Maka and Soul.

"What do you have on your mind now Warrior." Maka asked this with a smirk. Warrior smirked.

"The usual." She stated with a smile.

"Meaning either something with Inuyasha, Soul Eater, or just Soul." I said this with a smirk and Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." She stated. "I haven't thought about InuYasha in almost a year. And I stopped thinking about Soul since I started writing my one story. And I never think about just him, mind you." I laughed as Soul blinked.

"True its usually Soul and Maka in your head huh." I say this with a grin. She shrugged.

"Mostly, though like I said, I'm not doing it that much lately." Everyone looked at us.

"You two have no shame do you." Black Star said this and I grinned.

"Nope none at all. I don't get embarrassed, I just don't care." I say this before taking off the shirt I was wearing and jumping into the pool. Kidd sighed.

"Great." Kidd said this dryly. Warrior shrugged.

"I have shame, I just don't use it. Though, I can get embarrassed, unlike Evans." She pointed as she put her hands behind her head. I chuckle.

"Yeah it just takes alot. By the way Warrior, you still haven't told me how Maka pulls a book out of thin air." I say this as I dodge a book and Soul looks at Maka amazed as she smiles.

"Well, do you want to hear my theory or my best friend's theory?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. I smiled.

"Both." I said this simply as I swam to the edge of the pool. She sighed, cracked her knuckles and sat up.

"Well, Aliki thinks that Maka has some mythical cloud thing that's invisible. Meanwhile I think she has one of those enchanted pockets from Kingdom Hearts." She stated. "Ya know, the ones where Sora and co can stuff all their inventory shit in it throughout the entire game for like two years." She finished. I look at Maka, who is in just a swimming suit.

"Yeah that cloud is seeming more likely." Maka smiles sweetly and I groan. "You're not going to tell us, are you?" Maka grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe it has pockets." Warrior muttered lowly as she crossed her arms. I looked at her.

"Heh someone feeling like she being upstaged, eh?" I said this with a laugh.

"Not at all. In fact, I gave her the cloud idea." She muttered as she stood up. "And, Maka. You don't have to tell us. Just keep in mind that we haven't the cleanest minds." She smirked as she stared at her. Maka shrugged, causing me to laugh.

"Haha yeah trust me. Keep hanging out with Warrior and me and any innocence you think you have will be gone." I said this before diving into the water to sit at the bottom for about two minutes before coming up. Warrior scoffed.

"Hey! I have some innocence!" She yelled at me. "Not much...but, some!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh that will change. Mark my words." I said this with an evil chuckle. Everyone gaped at us and I laughed. "What, I am a college student. Not surprising." I said this as I laid on my back in the water.

"I am actually scared of you." Soul said this flatly. "And that makes three people who scare me."

"I highly doubt that you can change my innocence." She stated, matter of factly. I looked at her, then at Tsubaki who smiled.

"Challenge accepted." I said this with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"No. I mean you can't change my innocence if you do know what I'm innocent with." She stated as she threw out her food. I laugh.

"I have my ways." I said this with a smile and Black Star laughed.

"Not I'm my case." She muttered. I shrugged and got out of the pool sitting on the ledge.

"In any case. Warrior don't you have some Pyrotechnics to do." I said this with a smile. She grew an evil smirk.

"Why, thank you for reminding me. I'll be right back." Warrior said as she snuck away. Kidd didn't notice this and kept talking.

"Well, enough arguing, I suppose that we-" He was cut off by a large explosion. "What the hell was that!?" He exclaimed as fireworks went off in the sky. Kidd turned around and saw so many asymmetrical fireworks. "Ahh!" He screamed before fainting. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh death that was awesome!" I laughed this out and Soul looked at me, scared.

"You planned that!?" Black Star asked this surprised. I grinned and nodded. Warrior laughed.

"Now that's a party!" She yelled as she shot her fist into the air. I smiled and grabbed something and chucked it at her, it being a water balloon that I had prepared, and it hit Warrior square in the face, bursting on contact.

"And that was awesome." I said this with a smirk. She wiped her eyes and stared at me with wrath as she was dripping water.

"Now, you're screwed." She growled before ramming into me and knocking us into the pool. I grinned as she did this and easily wrapped myself around her and sank to the bottom of the pool, grinning as my eyes showed I was laughing.

"Should we be concerned?" Soul said this as he and Maka stared at the pool. After a few minutes I surfaced and let Warrior go with a grin.

"Me plus water equals fun." I said this with a grin. She stared at me with anger in her grey eyes.

"Yeah, it also equals drowning." She growled. I smiled.

"Should have thought of that before tackling the skinny guy into the pool." I said this with a smirk. She swam to the edge of the pool and heaved herself out.

"I can't hold my breath for a long time. So, I started to pass out." She said this as she retreated to a chair. I sighed.

"Again you tackled me. But sorry I should have surfaced sooner." I said this as I got out.

"Jeez, if only I could remember how to breathe underwater." Warrior coughed. I chuckled slightly and walked over and rubbed her back to help her breathe.

"Yeah that would be helpful. Then we could take underwater missions." I said this jokingly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking, though." Warrior stated as she stood up. I shrugged.

"Alright." I say this smiling.

"The hell just happened?!" Kidd yelled as he regained continence. We stared at Kidd as looked horrified.

"Great. You killed him." Soul said this as he looked at the three of us. I chuckled.

"Ten bucks says if I threw him into the pool, he will flail." I say this with a grin. Warrior shrugged.

"I bet he'll drown if you jump on him too." She said this with a slight smirk. I sigh.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked this with a slight groan.

"Not a chance." She smirked as she crossed her arms. I sighed and hugged her.

"Anyway I can get you to let it go?" I ask this warily.

"None that I know of." She responded. I sighed.

"Great….I really am screwed." I sigh as I went and sit in a chair.

"Hello!? Anyone want to tell me what happened!?" Kidd yelled as he got up. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Easy, Warrior and I are trying to give you an aneurysm, I threw a water balloon at her, she tackled me into the pool and nearly drowned due to my increased lung capacity at the moment." I said this dryly. "Now kindly pass out before I throw you into the pool lopsided." he blinked.

"And, I was going to suggest playing games before Warrior lit the...horrible fireworks." Kidd shuddered as he said this. I rolled my eyes.

"What game?" I asked this as I reclined in the chair.

"Any games that average teenagers would play at a party. I don't know myself though." Kidd announced. I sigh.

"Alright don't ask me. I'll confuse it with drinking games I know." I said this as I closed my eyes.

"What games would that be?" Warrior asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked opening one eye to look at her.

"I'm curious." She stated, simply. I sighed.

"Well there is a few golf ones I know, then there is the drinking version of darts, pong, truth or dare, and of course never have I ever." I said this with a shrug. "I suck at darts and pong." I said this as an after thought. She sighed.

"Only two of those were games we'll probably play. Truth or dare and Never have I ever." Evans sighed at this.

"I put a vote to truth or dare." I say this calmly. Warrior raised up a peace sign.

"I second that vote." She yelled. Everyone seemed to be in consensus with the decision so we all sat around a table.

"Now does anyone have a smartphone or computer to make this easier?" I asked this. Warrior raised her hand.

"I have a smartphone." I smiled.

"Get that app. Any will do." I said this as I got an evil look in my eye as I looked at Warrior and I heard multiple people gulp.

"It's a lot more fun when you play manually." She stated as she pointed upwards. I looked at her.

"Yeah but again I don't want to trust either of our minds right now." I said this, providing a valid point. She smirked.

"I'm guessing that you don't know that there's a limit. Plus, you can say 'death' if you don't want to do something." She informed me. I smiled.

"Oh so we are playing the kiddy version. Then fine." I said this with a smile.

"Like you said before, Evans. We do have terrible minds." She smirked evilly. I smiled.

"Well who is starting." I asked this calmly. Kidd cleared his throat.

"I suggest we all pick a number and we'll see who's the closest to the number I'm thinking of." He stated sophisticatedly. Warrior sighed.

"Evans, you wanna guess first?" She asked as she put her hands behind her head.

"We all know it is eight." I said this with a smirk. Kidd blinked.

"Well, alright then. Evans, you start." I sighed and pulled out a random bottle and put it on the table.

"Alright." I said this before spinning it, seeing who it landed on. Everyone stared at the bottle as it slowed down. It finally landed on Soul. "Truth or dare mate." I said this with a smile and Soul sighed.

"Truth." Soul said this and I smiled, and decided to take pity on him for now.

"Alright then, how much did last night cost yah." I said this with a smirk and Soul sighed.

"Eh not much. Only like fifty bucks." Soul said this before taking the bottle and spinning it. It spun and landed on Warrior. "Warrior Truth or Dare." Soul asked this with a smile.

"Fuuuucck." She groaned. "Truth." Soul sighed and thought for a bit.

"Alright, truthfully what gets you embarrassed." Soul grinned as he asked this and I silently laughed. She rubbed her head.

"Umm...I guess when someone either says something about me liking someone or if it's something I'd never do." She stated. Everyone looked at each other with a small smile.

"Well your go Warrior." I said this with a slight smile. She spun the bottle and it hit Maka. She smiled evilly.

"Truth or dare, Maka." Maka sighed as she thought for a second.

"Dare." Everyone looked at Maka as she said this and I laughed.

"Shit! Shark Bait has more balls than Sharky!" I said this with a grin. Maka growls at me in unison with Soul. Warrior smirked.

"I dare you to jump off the roof into the pool." She hesitated as she tapped her chin. Maka smirked before leaving, and then a few minutes later, we all heard a loud splash. Maka came back with a grin and spun the bottle, this time it landed on Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, truth or dare." Maka asked this with a smirk. Tsubaki thought for a few seconds before smiling.

"Dare." Tsubaki said this and I crossed my fingers. Maka grinned.

"Okay, I dare you to…" Maka smiled and spun the bottle again, this time landing on Warrior. "Throw Warrior into the pool."

"Oh fuck no! Not again!" Warrior yelled as she bolted out of her chair. Tsubaki smiled and changed her pony tail to her chain scythe and wrapped it around her before picking her up and throwing her into the pool, minus the chain obviously. I was laughing my ass off.

"Oh Maka thank you. I needed that laugh." I said this as I wiped some tears out of my eyes.

"Fuck. You. All." Warrior spat as she surfaced. I turned to her and smiled.

"Your fate could have been any of ours. Though I can say this is the third time you have been dripping wet tonight." I say this with a smirk. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, it landing on Black Star.

"Truth." Black Star said this before anyone could say anything.

"Alright then Black Star. How do you think you will do tomorrow." Tsubaki asked this and he shrugged.

"Better than last year." He said this and I looked at them confused.

"I'm gonna guess that tomorrow is the ultimate written exam." Warrior said this as she sat in her chair. I looked at her and hit myself in the back of the head.

"I should have thought of that...eh not like I need to worry." I said this with a smiles as Black Star spun the bottle, it landing on me. "Star Truth."

"Why aren't you worried?" Black Star asked this and I smiled.

"Because I haven't studied. If I haven't studied, I don't second guess myself. If I don't second guess myself, I am usually right." I said this with a grin. Warrior rolled her eyes.

"Yet you're in college." She sighed as she put her hands behind her head. I looked at her.

"Ummm The test in college are go make this project, or write this paper. Totally different from high school." I say this with a smile.

"Lucky bastard!" She yelled at me as she narrowed her eyes. I grinned.

"What? Is it my fault I went to college, or was born three years before you?" I say this cheekily. She crossed her arms.

"No, it isn't your fault at all." She huffed, "you're still lucky though." I grin.

"Yes but I only thank my lucky stars I was born white, american, and a guy." I say this with a goofy grin. Warrior rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her. Kidd cleared his throat as he grabbed our attention.

"If you two are done with your...er...argument. I believe that someone else needs to go." He stated this as he grabbed the bottle. I shrugged as he spun, landing on Crona who looked nervous.

"Truth or dare, Crona?" Kidd asked.

"I-I...I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona shouted as he ran inside the house. Warrior stared.

"One down, seven to go." She muttered to herself as she leaned back in her chair.

"Seven? Did you just say seven!? No! Make it eight damnit!" Kidd screamed this as he stood up and put his fist on the table.

"You're kidding, right?" Warrior scoffed as she kicked her feet up. Kidd continued to rant.

"Eight is per-"

"Eight is perfectly symmetrical yadayadayada, other shit, hashtag symmetry. Now please shut the fuck up!" Warrior said this as she cut him off. I laughed slightly.

"Kid, there is nine of us by the way." I said this with a smirk. Warrior sighed.

"Reason number twelve of why I hate Kidd." She muttered lowly so it was barely audible. I heard this though. I looked at her.

"I am going to hear all of these reasons later." I state this and chuckle at the confused looks that I wave off. Maka shrugged, probably thinking that we were just talking through resonance. Warrior smirked at that.

"So, who's next?" She asked this as she popped her knuckles. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm sitting out now. I know when shit is going down." I said this with a smirk before going to a lounge chair near the pool. Warrior smirked at that.

"Wise choice, my friend." She said this at she leaned back in her chair again. I rolled my eyes and went and got the bag I brought, and pulled out my phone surprised to see that I had a message.  
"YES! WAHOOO!" I yelled this as I jumped up and danced around.

"Evans, what did you do?" Warrior asked as she raised her eyebrow. I looked at her and smiled.

"Text from someone!" I said this a I sat down and texted the person back. Warrior looked at me somewhat surprised and bolted to her satchel and pulled out her phone.

"Well, whaddya know! She's not dead!" She yelled. I laughed and smiled at my phone.

"Finally this is what I have been waiting for." I say this as I walk to the lounge chair and sit down, looking at my phone with a soft smile as I read the name and text.

"So, who's it from?" Warrior asked as she scrolled the screen of her phone.

"One's from my roommate, another from my dad, and the one I just got is my girlfriend…" I say this absentmindedly as I start writing a long text to said people. Warrior sighed.

"Yet I'm still single." She muttered as she started playing Pokemon sapphire on her phone. I roll my eyes.  
"Yeah and then again your parents don't let you date and both me and my girlfriend are college students, we don't have parents as a factor in the equation...for the most part." I said this nonchalantly. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"True, true. Though, I still wish I could." Warrior murmured this as she kicked her feet up again. I shrugged and smiled at my phone as the victory song of Pit from Kid Icarus Uprising played.  
"And that would be her now." Smiles as I said this, not realising what the texting meant.

* * *

**DE88: Well now...umm yeah I believe a lot of things came out in this chapter…. and of course throwing warrior into a pool was fun.**

**Warrior: *still soaked* I will get you back eventually. **

**DE88: In any case I must say, tune in next time to see us tackle the Super Written Exam….and of course to get more info on the barely visible plot. Admit it...this has been primarily comedy.**

**Warrior: heh... my specialty! **

**DE88: -Rolls eyes- Anyways review! or else some particular people may be visiting you….**

**Warrior: plus me! *cracks knuckles***


End file.
